Enchanted
by psych67
Summary: Elsa's parents are sending her to a boarding school in a place she doesn't know with people who don't know her. Not to mention she also harbors a secret that could put herself in danger. So what happens when she meets Jack Frost, a snowboarder who's also attending her school?
1. This Can't be Happening (08-16 07:18:14)

The day my parents decided to send me to boarding school was the worst day of my life. What was I going to do all the way across the Atlantic Ocean in New York? I mean, I had heard that New York was the place to be in America, but I failed to see how it was better than my home country of Norway.

Norway was beautiful. Old buildings, gothic churches, rolling green hills, a shimmering harbor, and plenty of beautiful places to go; not that I willingly went to any of them. What did New York have? Times Square and Boadway. That's it. The horrid place was famous for being incredible busy and loud. Yay for me.

I don't even know why my parents choose to send me to another school for my junior year. I hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, I thought I had been doing well in hiding my powers.

My powers. Only my parents knew of them, I didn't even tell my own sister Anna. And as far as I knew, I was the only person on the face of the Earth to have the ability to create ice just by thinking about it. Sometimes I don't even think about it, my emotions slip through my walls and create the ice all on it's own, which was why it was so hard to control my deadly power.

So when my parents told me the were sending me to New York, my ice kinda went haywire.

"What! How the hell did you not mention this to me earlier?" I could feel my walls slipping, and struggled to maintain them.

My mom looked nervously at my dad, then spoke softly, "we just want what's best for you Elsa."

"Best?" I pulled at my platinum blond hair, "how is sending me to a place I don't know, with people I don't know, going to be what's best for me? You...you just want me out of the way so I don't fucking embarrass you." The ground at my feet frosted over, and there was snowflakes falling from my hands. I stopped trying to stop the flood of betrayal and anger that flowed through me, and let the ice burst around me in bright displays.

"Elsa, I just want-" my dad began, and I started running for the door. Down the hall, second door on the right, the one with blue diamonds on it, was my bedroom. It was there that I sought comfort, flopping on the bed, crying. I didn't have may friends because of my powers, I didn't get out much, and the ones I did have I kept at an arms length. The only person that I felt who knew me better than anyone was Anna, even though she had no knowledge of my powers. That being said, even she and I were sometimes distant because of the Ice.

Anna was the most caring person I knew. Anytime someone was hurt, or even just sad, she would do everything she could to help. She was also very stubborn, and determined. I remember when she was baking chocolate chip cookies for my birthday one year and she kept burning them. Anna wouldn't give up though. She went through at least six batches before I came home and found her in the kitchen, incredibly frustrated.

I wished she could help me right now. But even if she was home (which she wasn't she was with her friend Kristoff), she couldn't help because of the ice that spun in flurries around me.

The cloth sheets under me had been frozen for a while, creating a crosshatch texture, and tiny geometric shapes formed out of frost on top of it. Ice coated everything: my four poster bed, my window, my closet, and my door was frozen shut. I had created icicles on my ceiling and mounds of snow lined the walls. All of this because I was leaving the place I loved.

I didn't want to.

But how could I stop it?


	2. Telling Anna

_AN~I didn't put this last chapter, but I don't own Frozen or anything by Dreamworks, Pixar, or Disney. Also please review, I love reading your comments! :)*_

l woke up groggy, and found myself in soggy sheets, and cool drops of water were falling on my forehead. Rolling to the side, I fell off the bed and into a small puddle. Uggg. Just because I could create the ice didn't mean that could vanish it. I stood up and my face felt taut with dried tears.

I fell asleep crying, I thought, pathetic.

After I changed into a white sweater with black leggings, and opened a window to let in the thick Autumn heat, I headed down to breakfast.

I dreaded facing my parents, their disappointed faces and wary eyes. They loved me, I'm sure, but I just wasn't sure how much. And after yesterday's argument, I wasn't sure how to act around them. There must've been a way to change their minds.

I opened the door to the dining room. It was fashionable, yet not exuberant. The table and chairs were a matching mahogany set, and they were surrounded by family pictures. I wasn't in most of them as I preferred to be behind the camera.

My family wasn't filthy rich, to be exact. On a scale of dirt poor to billionaire, we were somewhere between 'well off' and 'wealthy'. Both my parents worked, so it's not like it wasn't earned though. My mom was an events coordinator, and was currently helping plan the Annual Noweigian Music Festival. My dad on the other hand was an executive, he managed all the imports and exports and every other thing that came into the Arendelle Harbor. His position was really important to our city's economy.

Meanwhile, I was on the fast track to doing nothing important with my life. I couldn't do the things I loved because doing them would set my powers off. I could imagine if people found out about the ice. They would stare, and say abhorrent things. Everyone would treat me like a monster, because no good can come out of ice powers. Then soon enough, scientists and researchers would cart me away and poke me and prod me until the day I died. So my two life options were to either live a life that I hated, or live virtually no life at all.

When I saw my parents' faces, sitting next to my little sister Anna, I had to work hard at controlling my emotions. My hands clenched into fists, and I thought to myself, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel. Don't let it show. Anna's here and you don't want to hurt her.

Anna was bouncing up and down in her seat, oblivious, and her pancakes were already in shambles on her plate. I was surprised, it was rare that my mom could get her out of bed in the morning, let alone at the table eating. When she saw me sitting down, her eyes went wide, the grin on her face never wavered, and her red hair twirled around her. Then she spoke.

"Are you excited for school Elsa?"

I looked at my dad. They hadn't told her yet.

Anna continued, "I am SUPER excited! I mean it's my first year of high school, and I'm finally going to be going to school with you again. We'll have classes together and go to lunch together, and study together, and have the same friends! It going to be so amazing..."

I let her ramble on as I pondered how I was going to break it to her. What would her reaction be? Was she going to be mad? How would I survive New York if she wasn't there by my side?

"Elsa?" Anna spoke. I looked up at her. "Are you excited for school? Starts in two weeks!

My eyes drifted down, "Um, Anna-"

"Elsa will not be going to the same school as you this year," my mother spoke up. I looked quizzically at her. What was she doing? If she was trying to help me break the news so she could get back into my good graces, then she was wrong. I looked back at Anna. Her face was crestfallen, all her dreams were dashed.

"What?"

"Your father and I decided that Elsa needs to go to boarding school for the next school year," our mom told Anna.

She looked near to tears, "why?"

Father put down his fork and explained, "Elsa is doing well in her grades, but she lacks a social life. We are sending her away for school so she can attain one. You are a social butterfly, which is why you aren't going there too."

That outraged me, and I had to work to keep my powers hidden. _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel._ How dare he tell me that I didn't have a social life, even if it might have been true! He was the one who told me what would happen if anyone found out my powers. He had basically _told_ me not to have one. As a result, I hardly ever interact with anyone I didn't have to.

Anna had tears streaming down her face like water from a faucet.

"When?" She choked out.

"The Friday after next."

"So you're not only taking away my ideal high school experience, but your also taking away my sister?" She got up from the table, "Best parents ever," and walked out of the room.

Breakfast was kind of awkward after that.

After I was done forcing myself to eat my food (I detest pancakes), I strode through the door adjacent to the dining room and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I grabbed Anna's 'secret' stash of chocolate from behind the ketchup. Chocolate could cure anything, from Dementors' despair to homemade sadness.

I found the redhead sitting in a corner of the dust covered study, which nobody ever went into. There were books lining the walls and on the floor. Anna was sitting on an old copy of Les Misérables, sniffling. I walked in slowly.

"Hey snowball...look what I got," I held up the chocolate and she looked up.

"Thanks," she said dejectedly, grabbing it and taking a bite. I sat down beside her, on a large bound dictionary.

"I'm sorry this is happening," I finally spoke after a silent pause.

She took another bite, "S'not your fault."

I looked down at my hands, which were capable of so much terrifying power. "But it is though," I whispered softly. "If I had been more friendly to people, and had not pushed them away, I would be there to see your freshman year of high school. I would be there to help you through it, like a good big sister would." I realized that more than anything, I was disappointed in myself. My parents were right, they were doing what was best for me.

Anna was surprised, "What? No! It's not your fault, if they just wanted you to have a social life you could do that here. No there must be something else..." She took a bite of chocolate, and thought hard about what else it could be.

I knew what it was. They were worried that I would slip up, and let my powers loose on the world. It would be dangerous for me, and anyone around me. As I grew older my powers were getting stronger and harder to reel in. Just because I could semi-control them now, didn't mean that I would be able to do so in a few months. My parents probably wanted me away from Anna, so I wouldn't accidentally hurt her. Rightly so.

I felt a twinge of resentment towards Anna for being the favorite child. Then I dashed it immediatly. _She's my sister what's, wrong with me? Everything... that's why they're sending me away._

Anna sighed deeply, loosing her train of thought. "I don't want you to go..."

"I don't want to go either." _Even though I should._

For a second Anna was still, then she looked up at me, hope was shining on her face like a bright light. Her evil grin made me nervous, the last time I saw that it wasn't good.

"Then let's stop it."


	3. The Plan, The Prison

_AN~ I don't own Frozen or anything made by Disney, Pixar, or Dreamworks. Also, please review, I absolutely LOVE reading comments! Any constructive criticism would be appreciated too. Thx :)_ *

Anna's plan consisted of three parts.

First, we were to google the school. Trying to gather as much information as possible as to what we were fighting. This seemed a bit difficult to me, as I didn't even know the name of the school, but i'd make it work somehow.

Part two was labeled The Punishment, which in my opinion was a little over the top and horrific sounding, but it got the job done. It was named that way by Anna because we were going to 'punish' our parents for sending me away. The torture devices used? Particularly the silent treatment, but we weren't above using even more childish techniques to get what we wanted.

Part three: the Refusal. If the time came and our plan didn't work, Anna told me that I would outright refuse to get on the plane that would take me to New York. I mean, I was not too sure that flying with my power was a good idea, i'd never done it before. But what could my parents do? They couldn't physically force me onto the plane. Even though I'm pretty sure they would never do that, my powers would make that almost impossible for them.

Anna had other bits and pieces floating around in her brain, I knew by her pensive expression, but she deemed them unnecessary for me to know.

We had just emerged from the study, slowly and secretly, to go to our respective rooms. After combing through every inch of the plan, we were beat. But it was still in the middle of the day, so hiding out in my room seemed like a good idea.

I decided to begin the commencement of stage one once I was safely tucked away in my room. I gathered up my laptop, burried myself in the blankets on my bed and began my adventure through the internet.

I had to start somewhere. _Boarding schools in New York,_ I typed into the web browser. At least twenty schools came up. How could I narrow this down, there must be a way using what little I know. My parents did tell me they were sending me away so I could get a social life, the school is probably coed then.

 _Coed boarding schools in New York,_ I refined my search. This time only five schools popped up. That was more manageable. I clicked on each one, to determine if it was the school I was being sent to. One of the schools was shut down, another was for middle schoolers, and a different one had religious affiliations. My family wasn't greatly religious, so I could shut that one down. That left me two options, Enchantment Academy, and Clear Skies School.

I clicked on the website for Enchantment Academy. It was located just outside of New York, NY, right next to the Hudson Valley. From the pictures it didn't look too bad, it had a beautiful campus with lots of outdoor areas, however nothing like Norway at all. The academics were superb, and there were plenty of extracurriculars to choose from. Plenty more than Clear Skies. I was convinced that this was the school my parents were going to ship me off to.

After more extensive googling, I glanced at the time, and decided to go to sleep even though it was early. Anna and I would enact The Punishment tomorrow.

With nine days until my forced departure, I fell asleep armed with the knowledge of my prison.

It was Anna who woke me up so early in the morning. Luckily she didn't notice the light frost seeping through the sheets when she jumped on me.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She bounced on the parts of the mattress that my body wasn't occupying. I groaned and covered my face with my hand.

"What Anna!"

"Gosh grumpypants, lighten up," she flashed an evil smirk, "its time to dole out the Punishment." I looked at her through my fingers and she started cackling.

I closed my eyes, "Ughhggghghfhghfh."

"Me too. See you at breakfast!" When she jumped off the bed she smiled. Then Anna pointed a finger at me, "and remember: NO TALKING!"

Anna was happy, she was happy that there was a possibility that I wouldn't be sent to New York. I suddenly remembered the reason I had found for staying In Norway: Anna's happiness. Otherwise what was the point of staying? My parents had made the point that they didn't want me, and we'd already established that I didn't have any friends. I had thought that my parents were the central point in this fight over my life and my powers. I was wrong, it was Anna. Anna was the one who was beside me through all my emotional struggles even if she didn't know about my Ice, not my parents. The only question was: could I control my powers around Anna or should I leave to keep her safe?

I debated it while I walked down the hall to breakfast. I was famished, though I suppose that's what you get when you hole up in your room refusing to talk to anybody, and not daring to go outside it to eat.

"Good morning Elsa," my father said whilst reading the paper. I didn't speak.

"I said good morning Elsa."

Neither Anna nor I acknowledged him. Finally, he put down his paper and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, if you want to be childish, i'll treat you like a child. Go to your room."

Well that backfired. If Anna and I weren't in the presence of my parents, then The Punishment would come to nothing. Maybe it'd give my parents some time to rethink sending me away.

Over the course of the next week, Anna and I fell into a demoralizing routine. We'd go to breakfast, stay silent, then be sent to our rooms for the rest of the day. With each day that passed, our parents showed no sign of changing their minds. It looked more and more likely that part three would happen. But at this point, I didn't think it would work.

Three days were left until I departed from Norway, when Anna snuck into my room. I sat up from where I was watching tv.

"What ho, sister? You bring news from yonder bedroom to me?" Could you tell that I was bored out of my mind?

Anna's brows fuzzled together in confusion, "what?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

She hopped onto the bed next to me, then snuggled against my side, hiding her face.

She spoke, "I have a confession."

"Mhm, go on."

"I sent an email to Enchantment Academy pretending to be mom and dad so I could unenroll you, but it didn't work."

"Wait what?" I was not expecting that. The last time Anna told me a secret was when she accidentally unplugged the TV and didn't want our parents to know so we could get a better one. Minor stuff. This was...

"Yeah, I don't think the plan is going to work."

I put my arms around her and she hugged me back. Her shoulders shook with sobs and I hope she didn't notice that her tears were freezing when they touched me.

"I wanna run away.."

"Anna we can't, where would we go? What about Kristoff?"

"Kristoff would help us, we could hide in his barn or something."

I didn't know what to do. This new plan was foolish and possibly very dangerous. But I had to protect Anna, and her happiness was the reason I was fighting to stay, so what else could we do.

"Alright. I'll go along with this if you get everything ready. The day of my flight, we'll meet up in the study then go. Okay?"

She nodded and then went back to her room to plan.

The day of my flight I woke up nervous. It was nine in the morning, there were four hours until my flight. There wasn't much for me to do. Anna was taking care of everything, and my parents made me pack yesterday. Convenient for me.

I met Anna in the study, and she had everthing ready to go.

"One last thing," she told me while handing me a pen and a sheet of paper. "We need to leave a note."

I sat down and began to write. I let loose all my anger towards my parents, and explained my reasons for leaving. I wanted to open their eyes and make them see what _I_ wanted to do. To make them realize that my powers did not define me. When I was done I folded it in thirds, and stuffed it in an envelope and sealed it with ice when Anna wasn't looking.

"Let's go."

We snuck out of the study, and quietly shut the door. While making our way the foyer, bags in tow, I heard my mom at my door.

"Elsa? You in there? It's time to go."

We quickened our pace, but dad was waiting near the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Anna spoke up, "Away from here!"

"Elsa, you really think you can hide from me? Or more importantly, why would you want to? It'll just stress you out, and you know why you can't be stressed." He tried to persuade me against going. "You don't want to hurt Anna, do you?"

No I don't.

"Because if you run away, sooner or later you will, and then you will lose the sister you love."

"What is he talking about Elsa?" Anna pleaded softly.

"I am just doing what's best for you, you both."

He was right. I couldn't lose Anna, I wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry Anna." I pushed her away and mad my way to the car that would take me to the airport. My dad smiled, he had won the fight.

"What, NO you can't leave me!" She raced after ne, but was held back by our mother. I saw her struggling, and crying through the open door as my father drove me away from my home.

"This is for the best," He said.

I sighed, "I know."


	4. Introductions

_*AN~I don't own anything by Disney, Dreamworks or Pixar. Also, sorry for the late update, the first week of school really kicked my butt. Pls review and all constructive criticism is appreciated! ;)*_

The plane ride to New York City was relatively uneventful, no ice or anything, which was surprising given that I was about to cry thinking about being so far away from home. But, other than a snoring companion to my right, nothing was amiss and and I spent the whole 10 hour trip watching movies and trying not to think about Anna's emotional state.

I can't believe I left Anna without even a proper goodbye, but a clean break heals the fastest. She was probably beside herself with confusion about why I left, and why I wouldn't run away with her after everything that we went through to stop us from being apart during high school. No matter how much I wanted to be a good big sister, and help her through her troubles, I wouldn't hurt her. Like my dad said, running away would only end in sorrow. It was for the best.

Getting off the plane, I realized I had to pee. Like, really bad. Ten hours on a plane trapped between a sleeping giant and a wall will do that to a person. Hey, at least I had the window seat.

So, understandably, as soon as I was off the plane I was rushing off to the ladies room. But if you'd ever been in a New York airport, you'd know that they are crowded as hell; business people of all sorts were blitzing about at lightning speeds and wouldn't even stop to tell you the time of day. Or, in my case, where the bathroom was.

So I was standing in the middle of the terminals, looking for an official looking person when a plume of red ringlets brushed past me, her suitcase very effectively catching on my foot and sending me to the floor. I fell in a fantastic blaze of glory, yelling and arms flailing. I hoped I didn't get trampled to death once I was down, that would look nice the obituary, and I wished I would be there to see my parents face. My wildly swinging arms caught on the mass of red curls, and I had brought down the tripper with me.

I could only hope that I hadn't let any ice slip through my fingers, or if I had, that no one had seen it.

I lay on the dirty airport floor with someone else's suitcase on top on me and a body laying across my legs with my hand in her hair. Now I really, really had to pee.

"Oi! Watch i' you pale yeti! People i' this blasted country!" A heavily accented voice complained. For a second I froze, pun intended, thinking that she called me a yeti because of my powers. then I realized that it was meant as an insult on my looks and that she hadn't seen anything after all. Yay!

I groaned, "where's the restroom?"

We both slowly reassembled ourselves, and stood facing each other. She was a curvy girl, and had strong facial features that were surrounded by a mess of red waves. She looked at me curiously, like she had never seen someone with whitish hair before.

"Ah'm sorry for runnin' inteh you, um, you said you need thae toilette? It's down tha' way," pointed behind me, "ah'm Merida by thae way."

"I'm Elsa, sorry for bringing you down with me. Um...thank you for the bathroom tip!" I turned and ran with my carry-on, towards the direction she pointed.

Fifteen minutes later, I was exiting the airport into the frigid September air and looking for the transport that was supposted to pick me up and deliver me to the school. I had grabbed the rest of my luggage before retreating from the building, and I now waited on a bench underneath the roof overhang.

A quarter hour later, a blue Mazda pulled up to the curb and a middle aged woman go out of the passenger seat. She was a stringy sort of person, all arms and legs, and had corn colored hair swept into a loose bun. The expression on her face was just as colorful as her clothes, which were a brilliantly colored purple pantsuit that made her hair look brighter. From the passenger seat she pulled out a small sign saying Elsa Vinther.

Once I spotted her, I got up from my seat and make my way over. She gazed strangely at me when I approached, so I stuck out my had to introduce myself, as a way to break the ice.

"Hi i'm Elsa, my dad enrolled me at your school," I spoke. She gripped my hand and I grasped it with light even pressure like my dad had taught me when I was younger.

"Well," her voice was energetic and sunny, "that where we're taking you! Hop in."

I was slightly suspicious of the stranger, I mean, who wouldn't be if you depended on someone you didn't know to get you somewhere safely. For all I knew, she was taking me to an abandoned warehouse where no one would hear my screams. I could feel my powers aching to emerge, but I resisted and put my hands in my pockets.

But my worries fell away once I got in the car.

"Merida?" I said, surprised.

"Pale yeti?"

The woman, now in the passenger seat, asked, "you two know each other?"

"Kind of," I replied.

"If you can call it tha'," Merida said.

"Wonderful! When we get to the Academy, I'll see to it that you two are roommates."

Great, another person to hide my powers from. Hopefully i'll be able to lie low and keep to my studies. It's my last year of high school, if I don't socialize my parents can't make me go back. I can be myself finally.

The car sped off into a skyline of tall skyscrapers and the grey sky was scattered with clouds in fluffy formations. Once in a while I would see a smattering of fiery trees and miss my hometown where they would be in abundance. New York was made of steel, and nothing was natural. It was a new style that I wasn't used to, and I want sure if I liked it.

"I hope you girls like our school. Most of our students stay there year round, so you're our only new students, other than the freshmen. As the principal, I like to take it upon myself to see that all new students are safely situated, and blend in to our academic environment." Via had turned to talk to us, and her enthusiasm was kind of annoying.

"You're thae 'eadmaster?" Merida asked.

"Yes, I guess you could call it that. My name is Olevia, but I encourage students to just call me Via."

Merida nodded, and Via continued, "Since you two are new, the school will be assigning you a guide to help you out on your first couple of weeks. You will meet her when we get to the main building."

Awhile ago we had entered into the countryside, and I hadn't noticed. It was very beautiful despite the grayness of the rest of the state. Yellowing grass lined the paved road and trees stood tall among it. We slowed down and entered into the school gates. They were painted green and purple, with leaves adorning the edges in swirling patterns that accented the greenery round them. Red brick buildings decorated the campus and hid the rest of the wildflowers and forest from view while the sun peeked out from the small openings in the changing leaves, creating small patches of brightness. It was like walking into the enchanted forest from Snow White, which is how the name was chosen I figured. I wondered how it would look like in the dead of winter, all snowy and white, but when I felt my fingers tingling and my clothes getting frosty I immediately turned my thoughts to warm water springs and hot summer days.

"Wow," Merida exclaimed.

I agreed, "It's almost like home."

The car stopped in front of what I assumed was the main building by its grandeur and the tall columns in front of the double oak doors and we exited the Mazda. It was around seven in the afternoon, and people were milling about soaking up the last of the daylight from the setting sun. Both Merida and I looked up when we heard the sound of the big doors open in front of us, and a tall girl flitted down the red steps until she stopped right before us.

She had long golden hair like corn silk, and it flowed in gentle waves down to her waist. Her green eyes sparkled with emerald sanguine, but sadly I didn't have the same optimism she had.

She wore a grey knitted sweater saying Made of Magic, and cut-off jeans.

"Ladies," Via addressed Merida and me, and we turned to her, "This will be your guide to our school, I hope you all get along with each other, and I will see you in the morning at our first day feast." She left on that high note.

"Hi, my name is Rapunzel," our guide stuck her arm out and both Merida and I looked at it surprisingly. Wow, she wasted no time. Not one to be rude during first impressions, I grabbed her hand and introduced myself as well as Merida. Rapunzel went on, "it's very nice to meet you, welcome to Enchantment Academy."


	5. First Glimpse

*AN~ I don't own Frozen or anything made by Disney, Pixar, or Dreamworks. Also, please review, I absolutely LOVE reading comments! Any constructive criticism would be appreciated too. Thx :)*

Rapunzel was an excellent guide, and introduced me to the 'many wonders of Enchantment Academy,' like the giant reflecting pool in the courtyard that I was wary of and had to fight hard against the pull of the water and my inner desire to freeze, the whole academic campus, also the recreation buildings, altogether nicknamed the Castle, which was where we were heading.

I was in awe of the Castle, it was the epitome of beautiful and elegance, a theme that apparently surrounded the school. Like seriously, did any learning actually occur here? Instead of just one meager rec hall, Enchantment Academy had basically a whole side campus just for extra curriculars nestled in the trees next to the main academic buildings. Each cylindrical tower had an architectural motif that was separate from the others, but they were all joined by sky bridges around a stadium, Rapunzel explained. And they were places to hang out, study, and socialize. Most people spent their time in one tower or another until curfew, when everyone flooded to their dorms. Some towers were big, some wide, and some tall, but they were all interconnected. The music tower was encompassed by patches of violet bellflowers, and the brick inlay formed alternating piano keys. One of the larger steeples contained the rec library, not to be confused with the academic library, and it was completely bare on the outside. A statement, Rapunzel told, to not judge a book by its cover, and that the most important things lie within. The most colorful of all the towers had to be the artist's building, splashed with a chromatic array of hues of all shapes and sizes. There were different buildings dedicated to all sorts of extracurriculars like theatre, sports, computer skills, and environmentalism just to name a few. Rapunzel also assured me that if they didn't have a particular sport or activity, you could always request a pass to leave campus, though those weren't handed out a whole lot and mainly only to those who played winter sports. There were so many socializing opportunities it was no wonder my dad enrolled me here.

As soon as we pushed through the heavy glass doors of the stadium, I could hear various sports teams practicing. It seemed strange to me, teams already starting to practice, but Rapunzel explained that they weren't teams, just students playing a pickup game of sorts.

"And over here," she pointed to a dusty office space in the corner of the stadium forum, "is the equipment checkout. If you need something, this is the place to get it. But if you want to sign up for winter or spring sports, you'll need to do that in the offices building next to the academic library."

This tour was starting to get on my nerves, we've been at it for hours because this campus is hella huge, and all I wanted to do was find the dorms and sleep. Just give me a map and be done with it!

"Our final stop will be the dorms, which is coming up ahead," said Rapunzel as we walked past the Castle, around the end of the reflecting pool, and towards a cluster of square buildings. We stopped in front of a fountain, and students were milling about. I wanted to leave.

"Here are your keys," she pulled out two gold keys and handed one to me and Merida. "Your room is number 113, on the second floor of building B, and your luggage is already delivered. Oh, and curfew is eleven on weekends and nine on weekdays." Then she left us to fend for ourselves, and we watched her retreat to the main office a couple of buildings over.

We waited for a moment, hoping she would come back. But the early bird gets the worm, and I had to face my social demons myself. When I could smell the stale rain in the air, beginning to fall, Merida looked over to me, tugging on her wild hair, "Alrighty then, let's go."

We were in the process of walking to our room, and we had just stepped past the elaborate fountain when sprinkles of raindrops began to fall, dusting my hair with dew. Merida was grasping at her jacket, trying to cover her head before her curly mane could become any frizzier. In my palms, there was a pull, a fierce need that drew me to the water around me, urging me to freeze it and lock it place. But why would water want to be frozen when it could be flowing and free, something that I could never be? I started to walk faster, hoping Merida didn't notice the soft flakes around me, and almost ran into the first building closest to me.

"Woah there, where do you think your going?" A smooth voice called across the living area, and I stopped. I looked around, the common room encompassed the entire ground floor. It was homey-ish, but still felt modern. At the other end of the room was a fireplace, complete with a fire, with an assortment of furniture nearby. A figure slouched on the chair nearest to the grate.

A figure with icy blond hair.

For a moment I stared, and he stared back. I was surprised at myself, for someone with platinum hair I know how it felt to be stared at because of it, and the feeling was unpleasant. But it was so rare to come across someone, especially an attractive someone, with natural platinum blond hair that I couldn't help but be shocked. I jolted out of my paralysis, and averted my eyes.

"Umm, " I bit into my lip, "it just really started pouring all of a sudden, even though it was pretty sunny on the car ride here, and I really don't like to be near the rain, or really any kind of water, so I ran into the closest sheltered structure in the vicinity to get out of it. I'm sorry if I intruded into your space, i'm Elsa." I blurted out my excuse, heat rushing to my cheeks, and kind of embarrassed because that's not how I usually acted. I liked to think I was a collected person, not rash and impulsive. Checking myself immediately, I squared my shoulders and steadied my breathing, conceal don't feel don't let it show. My mask fell into place.

The student looked at my erratic display, and raised an eyebrow while setting down a book, a blue bound volume, I just realized he was reading.

"Jack," he replied.

"Excuse me?"

He got off his chair and walked leisurely towards me, "that's my name."

"Oh."

"You're one of the new kids aren't you?" He smiled and pocketed his hands, "The whole schools been excited to have new additions to the dating pool." Like that was going to happen. I spent my whole life hiding away from people, so my social skills were a bit rusty, and I couldn't allow myself to feel those kinds of feelings for anyone, because I might hurt them. But, I couldn't help but hope anyways.

I nodded.

"Most of the students are at the Castle if you want to meet them," my eyes went wide, no no no no no, "or I could show you the way to building B, the girls' dormitories." He sensed that people were my weakness.

We both chuckled, "I would really appreciate that," he started for the door and I followed behind him. I noticed that he was dressed for warm weather, even though most people thought that September in New York warranted a heavy jacket of some sort. But he was clad only in a dark blue hoodie, tan jeans, and a pair of Converse.

The doors squeaked open with a soft shove from Jack, and the swirling wind mixing with the angry, unstable rain could be made out beyond them. The previously experienced watchet sky was charcoal, roaming with dense clouds, and unyielding. He looked back at me with a wild grin, holding the door open, "We'll have to run for it." He stepped out from under the eaves, and I pulled my hood up, readying myself for the fifty or so feet I'd have to sprint across. Fuck. Clenching my fists against my powers, I ran after him.

Hard needles of water flew sideways towards me, and my emotions ran high- anxiety, fear, determination, but the reigning thought in my head was conceal. The moment the droplets touched my skin they froze into tiny balls of ice that bounced off me. Even the air around my seemed to shimmer with the change, rain turned into hail. Jack looked behind him once he reached the frosted doors of building two, yet he didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

Once I made it into the correct building, I found Merida in the first floor common room, right in front of the fire, waiting for me. She started walking to me, I turned to Jack, who was shaking the rain out of his hair.

I smiled gratefully, "thank you, so much, for helping me to the correct building."

"It's no trouble, really," he grinned crookedly. I stuck out my hand, and he grasped it.

He shocked me again. His hands, they were cold. But not a I-just-ran-through-a-rainstorm cold. It was as if he had just shoved both his hands into a heap of snow and left them there for ten minutes just to see what would happen. Normally that wouldn't bother me, my own hands were perpetually cold, but I noticed that his were close to the same temperature. Weird. I jerked my and away.

We held each other's gaze until Merida cleared her throat next to me, "We should get to our room." We both started to the corridor after I muttered a speedy 'goodbye'.

"Elsa," He caught my attention and I turned, "it was enchanting to meet you."

He winked on his way out.


End file.
